<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stroll in the Woods by Biskyirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985347">A Stroll in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biskyirl/pseuds/Biskyirl'>Biskyirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, F/M, Gen, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Ice Powers, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biskyirl/pseuds/Biskyirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio stumbles upon a meeting he shouldn't have witnessed, Hisoka meets his match, and Illumi gets hit on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stroll in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio, lost in thought, found himself walking down a country road through the woods far from the city. He stopped to look around but was unable to catch a glimpse of his school or any of the city’s skyscrapers. There was nothing around but trees, grass, dirt, and endless fields.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmmm…I just wanted to take a break from studying for medical school exams, and now I don’t know where I am. It’s all Kurapika’s fault. If he’d just answer his damn phone, I wouldn’t be so anxious. I just have to hope that he’s killed the spiders or at least they haven’t killed him. I need to get back.</em>
</p>
<p>Leorio continued to look around but soon realized he had even forgotten which direction he had come from. He stopped at a crossroads. There were three paths: one lead north, one lead south, and one lead east. But Leorio didn’t realize this. Even if he had realized it, it wouldn’t have helped him. His mind wandered away from the task at hand and back to his friends.  </p>
<p>
  <em>I miss Gon and Killua. Gon could probably smell his way back to the city, or Killua might have a secret assassin technique that would help. I wonder what they’re up to. I wish I could be there to help them. If I could only improve my nen abilities faster…</em>
</p>
<p>Little did he know, Gon and Killua were fighting for their lives against the Chimera Ants. It was probably for the best that Leorio wasn’t aware of this fact. He shoved his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I’ll just have to guess which way leads back to the city.</em>
</p>
<p>Leorio examined his options again, to no avail. He didn’t think to climb a nearby tree or look for the footprints he had already made in the dirt. </p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll just go this way.</em>
</p>
<p>And with his friends heavy on his mind, Leorio set off on the eastern path, which was, coincidentally, leading him even further away from the city. As he continued to walk, he started to realize he did not recognize his surroundings at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>I must have chosen the wrong path, but I wasn’t paying enough attention earlier to make a better choice. It’ll be getting dark in a couple hours. I should get back to studying or at least practicing my nen. I wonder if there’s a farmhouse around here where I could ask for directions. </em>
</p>
<p>As if in answer to his thought, a small farmhouse appeared as he rounded the next bend. It was about forty yards away from the road and surrounded by trees and shrubbery. There was a narrow path leading up to it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect!</em>
</p>
<p>Leorio grinned and started down the path. As he neared the house, he started to hear voices. It sounded like an argument, but he couldn’t distinguish any words. One of the voices was quite high pitched, while the other was deeper and had a smooth quality to it. He could also feel a menacing aura radiating from the same direction as the voices.</p>
<p>
  <em>It could just be the couple who owns the farmhouse, but something tells me I should be careful. </em>
</p>
<p>Leorio ducked behind a row of bushes, continuing to make his way toward the house. He strained to hear the voices but still couldn’t understand what they were saying.  He heard the higher pitched voice laugh loudly, then utter very familiar name which made his blood run cold.</p>
<p>“Hisoka!”</p>
<p>Leorio realized that he had come to the edge of a clearing just in front of the house. On the other side of the bushes were the owners of the two voices. Leorio stopped and stayed behind the bushes, taking care to hide his aura using In. The high-pitched voice continued,</p>
<p>“You’re telling me you actually tried to ask Machi out to dinner? I can’t believe you did that. It was just a dare! You’re such an idiot.”</p>
<p>The high-pitched voice continued laughing. At this moment, Leorio realized two things: first, the voices were not arguing as he had previously thought, and second, the owner of the deeper voice was most likely Hisoka himself, judging by the conversation and the bloodlust emanating from the direction of the deep voice. Hisoka’s voice broke through the other person’s laughter. </p>
<p>“I thought you’d be jealous.”</p>
<p>“Me? Jealous of Machi? The only thing I’m jealous of is her nen stiches. She probably makes a fortune on weirdos like you who like to get their limbs chopped off for the fun of it.”</p>
<p>“Hmmh.”</p>
<p>Leorio heard Hisoka take a few steps away from the other person. He peeked through the bushes. Hisoka was indeed the owner of the deep voice. He was standing to Leorio’s right in a ridiculous pose shuffling through a deck of cards. The owner of the high-pitched voice was to Leorio’s left and a complete stranger to him. She was a short girl with dark blue hair, similar to the color of Leorio’s own suit, tied into a bun on the top of her head. He thought she didn’t look much older than himself, but he of all people knew that appearances could be deceiving. Despite it being a warm summer day, she had a thick white animal skin wrapped around her shoulders. Her short skirt caught Leorio’s attention as well, but he was surprised by the most notable feature of the girl’s outfit: two shiny silver sabers, one attached to each hip. She continued to tease Hisoka.</p>
<p>“Awww don’t pout. Did I hurt your ego, little Hiso?”</p>
<p>Hisoka began to radiate bloodlust more prominently than before but continued to shuffle his cards.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to call me by a nickname, I prefer Hiso-Hiso, my dear Ko-Ko.”</p>
<p>“Now that just sounds stupid. And you know I don’t like that nickname.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What about Yu Yu?”</p>
<p>“That’s worse.”</p>
<p>Hisoka took a step toward her, still shuffling the cards.</p>
<p>“Hmmm. What should I call you then?”</p>
<p>The girl put her right hand on the hilt of the sword attached to her left hip. Her expression became more serious.  </p>
<p>“You know very well what I want to be called. It’s Ko-yu-ki. By the way, did you ask me to come here just to pick a fight?”</p>
<p>Hisoka smirked and his bloodlust grew even more intense. Koyuki’s face broke out into a terrifying grin, and Leorio could suddenly sense her aura. She replied to her own question as Hisoka’s expression was the only answer she needed.<br/>
“I thought so.”  </p>
<p>Hisoka immediately threw a barrage of razor-sharp playing cards at Koyuki. In the mere seconds before the cards reached her, she managed to draw both of her swords and move swiftly to her left. Incredibly, she dodged about half of the cards, and the other half she managed to skewer with her two swords. </p>
<p>“Nice catch, Yu Yu.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>As soon as she had spoken those words, her aura spiked. All of the playing cards she had caught with her swords suddenly became surrounded by ice and shattered into pieces. Leorio’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>
  <em>This girl actually might be dangerous. I’ve never seen someone dodge or deflect an attack from Hisoka so easily.</em>
</p>
<p>Hisoka pouted and produced another deck of playing cards seemingly from out of thin air.</p>
<p>“What a pity. I just bought that deck.”</p>
<p>“You’ll get over it. Oh, I should take care of this. You owe me a new skirt.”<br/>
Hisoka looked a little surprised as Koyuki used one of her sabers to cut off a small piece of her skirt. She continued,</p>
<p>“And this.”</p>
<p>She moved closer to a tree that some of the playing cards had become embedded in. She made several quick slashing motions in front of the tree with her sword, then used the tip of her sword to freeze the entire tree and the cards embedded in it. Hisoka’s expression transitioned from surprised to amused. He licked his lips.</p>
<p>“Sooo, it appears you noticed where I attached my bungee gum.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was kind of obvious this time. I don’t exactly know what your plan was, but as long as I can see it, I’ll cut right through it. Oh, and this time, none of your stupid bungee gum stuck to my sword. I froze it off.”</p>
<p>“I know. My dear, you grow more appetizing every time we meet. It’s amazing how you adapted so quickly after learning that my bungee gum possesses—”</p>
<p>“ ‘The properties of  both rubber and gum’ I know, I know. You say that every time we fight as if that’s supposed to impress me.”</p>
<p>Koyuki rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Does it not impress you?”</p>
<p>“No. It does not.”</p>
<p>Without warning, she took a giant leap forward toward Hisoka with one saber raised above her head and the other pointed at his chest. Her battle cry echoed throughout the woods. </p>
<p>“My, my, aren’t you aggressive.”</p>
<p>Hisoka mumbled this quietly, but his remark was still loud enough for Leorio to hear. As she came down on Hisoka, her body bounced off a shield of bungee gum he put up at the last second. She wasn’t able to pierce it with either of her swords in time. She let out a squeal significantly less warrior-like then the confident cry that had come from her lips moments earlier. Leorio saw Hisoka smirk triumphantly and remove the bungee gum shield, which allowed him to catch the girl in his arms as she fell. She pulled both of her hands into her chest in an attempt to avoid damaging her sabers when she hit the ground, and Hisoka took the opportunity to stick her hands together with bungee gum. This last action went unnoticed by both Leorio and Koyuki, at first. </p>
<p>“Now this is a welcome surprise.”</p>
<p>“Put. Me. Down. Hisoka.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Hisoka grinned. His eyes were full of bloodlust, or was it arousal? Either way, it caused Leorio to become increasingly concerned for the girl’s safety.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I try to help her? Then again, what could I possibly do? I mean, I don’t want to fight Hisoka. That didn’t go well last time…</em>
</p>
<p>Koyuki let out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, if you won’t help me, I’ll just have to do it myself.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Leorio was worried that she was able to read his mind, but then he realized she was referring to Hisoka’s unwillingness to put her down.</p>
<p>“Ko-Ko, while I can’t help you down, I’m willing to help you with other…things if you just admit I’ve won.”</p>
<p>Hisoka smiled suggestively.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not interested in anyone who can’t beat me through skill and power alone. Besides, you definitely haven’t won yet. And I won’t lose our bet.” </p>
<p>“Ohhh? Are you sure? Try to move your arms.”</p>
<p>Koyuki’s aura became more menacing and her arms started to turn blue. </p>
<p>“That won’t be a problem. Bye-bye bungee gum!”</p>
<p>Hisoka raised his eyebrows slightly. Leorio had surmised, by this point, that Hisoka had stuck bungee gum to the girl’s wrists, and she was freezing it off by somehow dropping the temperature of her aura.</p>
<p>“I can do more than just freeze my sabers, you know.” </p>
<p>With this remark, she used one of her now freed hands to push off Hisoka’s shoulder and used her opposite foot to roundhouse kick him in the face before landing gracefully on the ground in front of him. Hisoka rubbed his now bloody cheek and let out a satisfied moan.</p>
<p>“How much you have grown, my beautiful Ko-Ko.”</p>
<p>“I’m not yours, but thank you, I guess?”</p>
<p>“But darling, you really should let me win. We would make the most marvelous team.</p>
<p>“Not in a million years.” </p>
<p>“What if I paid you?”</p>
<p>Koyuki sheathed her swords but kept her hands close to their hilts.</p>
<p>“So that’s what this is about. I was flattered that you called me up just to fight, but I see I was mistaken.” </p>
<p>“Hmmm. Well, I did want to test your strength again before I inquired. I will always try to persuade you to join me, my darling Yu-yu.”</p>
<p>“Really? We’re still doing the bad nicknames?”</p>
<p>“Why, it’s only because you’re so precious to me.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Do you mind introducing me to your friends now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but--”</p>
<p>Before Hisoka could address the fact that he had only brought one friend along with him, as he truly only had one friend in the world, a tall pale man with long black hair and a green outfit appeared from the shrubbery behind Hisoka. He was fiddling with a sharp gold pin.</p>
<p>“Hello. It’s nice to finally meet you, Koyuki. Hisoka has told me so much about you.”</p>
<p>Leorio recognized this man as Killua’s older brother. However, Leorio struggled to remember his name.</p>
<p>
  <em>Luci? Lucien? Lulu? No wait, it started with an “I,” I think. Ilucien? Illian? But I think it sounds more like Lummy? Loomi?</em>
</p>
<p>Koyuki’s shrill voice broke through his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Hisoka! I didn’t know you had such attractive friends.”</p>
<p>Hisoka pouted as Koyuki walked up to his friend and extended her hand.</p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you. Your hair is beautiful, by the way. I’d introduce myself, but you seem to already know who I am. Do you mind telling me your name?”</p>
<p>“Illumi. Illumi Zoldyck.”</p>
<p>
  <em>ILLUMI! That’s it!</em>
</p>
<p>Illumi stared at Koyuki’s hand rather than taking it. She shrugged and smiled.</p>
<p>“Cold as ice. Just what I’d expect from one of the famous Zoldyck clan. I think we’re definitely going to get along.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Could have fooled me.</em>
</p>
<p>“You are just as skilled as Hisoka described. You’ll be very useful.”</p>
<p>Illumi’s blank expression stayed constant throughout the interaction. Koyuki, on the other hand, seemed to be in awe of the assassin. Hisoka seemed to dislike Koyuki’s attention being averted from him. </p>
<p>“Ko-yu-ki, aren’t you going to ask how I met Illumi?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really care. Illumi, can you explain what I’d be assisting you with?”</p>
<p>“I will need assistance with a job in approximately one year. I cannot provide details, but our team would greatly benefit from your icy nen abilities. Could you clear your schedule?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm…if you don’t mind me asking, who is part of this ‘team’ you mentioned?” </p>
<p>“Hisoka and myself.”</p>
<p>Koyuki burst out laughing. </p>
<p>“What a team!”</p>
<p>Hisoka sauntered closer to her and Ilumi.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, Illumi and I make a great team.”</p>
<p>He winked at Illumi, to Illumi’s annoyance. Koyuki crossed her arms, seemingly determined to get as much information as possible before she made a commitment.</p>
<p>“Well, if that’s as true as you say it is, why would you need me?”</p>
<p>Hisoka slid over to Koyuki’s side and threw an arm around her waist.</p>
<p>“Trust me. You would make a wonderful addition to team Hiso-Lumi. And—”</p>
<p>“Pfft…can you repeat what you call your team again?”</p>
<p>Illumi interjected,</p>
<p>“That’s not important. What’s important is whether or not you will join us. I promise it will pay well, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”</p>
<p>Koyuki pulled away from Hisoka.</p>
<p>“Sure. Why not. I have a couple jobs lined up, but nothing on the calendar for next year yet. I look forward to working with a Zoldyck”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” </p>
<p>Illumi looked satisfied. Well, as satisfied as he could with his limited range of facial expressions. A smirk slowly grew across Hisoka’s face.</p>
<p>“You agreed so easily, Ko-Ko. Are you prepared to do anything?”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, it’s a job. It’ll probably just involve freezing something or someone. That’s typically why people hire me.” </p>
<p>Hisoka, who had slowly crept closer to Koyuki again, grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest in one rapid motion. Koyuki let out a small gasp, and Leorio saw her blush for a moment before her cheeks returned to their previous pallid color. Hisoka’s golden eyes glimmered.</p>
<p>“What if you have to pretend to be my partner? Or even my wife?”</p>
<p>Illumi interjected once again,</p>
<p>“Hisoka. That probably won’t be necessary for this mission.”</p>
<p>“Oh? So it might be necessary?”</p>
<p>Illumi sighed and rolled his eyes. Hisoka grinned, ignoring Illumi’s disapproval. Suddenly he began shivering.</p>
<p>“You’re so cold, my darling.”</p>
<p>Hisoka quickly stepped away from a nearly blue Koyuki, who had been gradually making her skin colder in a bid to get out of Hisoka’s arms. She laughed.</p>
<p>“Can’t take the cold, huh, Morrow?”</p>
<p>Hisoka returned to shuffling his cards while leaning against a nearby tree, but a smirk was still plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“Illuuuuumi! Did I tell you that my darling Ko-Ko has always refused to tell me her last name?”</p>
<p>Illumi frowned. </p>
<p>“No, you did not.”</p>
<p>“Why would you need to know what my last name is? Most of the people I’ve worked with haven’t known my last name. I can just give a fake one if I need to.”</p>
<p>“Well, this particular mission will require the use of your hunter’s license, as we will be going into an area with restricted access. Your identity will be verified by a representative of the Hunter’s Association at a checkpoint. This is not a private checkpoint. Hisoka, I, and anyone who happens to be around us will hear your last name.”</p>
<p>Koyuki appeared to be conflicted. Hisoka stopped shuffling his cards and began observing her. Illumi’s expression remained unchanged, as usual.</p>
<p>“It appears to me you have three options: you could tell us your last name now so we can make preparations to obscure it, since you seem so concerned about it; you can wait until we’re at the checkpoint and hope we’re the only ones there; or, and I’m personally opposed to this one, marry one of us to obscure your name for at least the duration of the mission.”</p>
<p>Koyuki thought for a moment and sighed. </p>
<p>“Well, more or less, I just didn’t want Hisoka to know. But I guess he was bound to find out about it eventually.”  </p>
<p>“Ohhhh?”</p>
<p>Hisoka perked up, obviously intrigued by her words. She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“My name,”</p>
<p>She paused before continuing.</p>
<p>“My name is Koyuki Lucifer. And, just to have it out in the open, yes, Chrollo Lucifer is my brother. Half-brother, actually.”</p>
<p>If Leorio hadn’t been sweating before in the presence of these three powerful people, he definitely started sweating at the mention of Chrollo’s name. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is she one of the spiders? If she is, I’ll call Kurapika. I know he wouldn’t be able to get here, even if he did answer his phone, but if I could find out where she’ll be going on this mission, he could ambush her!</em>
</p>
<p>Leorio took out his phone, ready to dial Kurapika at a moment’s notice. Meanwhile, Hisoka’s eyes sparkled and his smirk grew wider. He moaned,</p>
<p>“Ohhhh! My darling Yu-Yu. So full of wonderful secrets! I did wonder how you knew Machi. But why did you keep this from me?”</p>
<p>“Because I thought you’d want to kill me? I mean, you still might. You’ve talked about getting my brother to fight you so many times and killing me might sound like an easy way to do that. And while I do think we’ve become fairly evenly matched, having a killer clow—I mean, magician—on my tail all the time will make it basically impossible for me to work.”</p>
<p>Before Hisoka could respond, Illumi spoke up,</p>
<p>“I forbid you to kill her, Hisoka, until our mission is over. She is vital to our success.”</p>
<p>Hisoka’s smirk never left his face.</p>
<p>“You both misunderstand. I have no desire to kill her. In fact, my darling, you are infinitely more useful to me alive. Now tell me, when was the last time you saw Chrollo?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh, last year, I think. I helped him, Phinks, and Feitan out with a bank heist. He asked me to join the spiders, like he usually does, and I turned him down again.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, so not a spider. I’m not sure if Kurapika’s revenge extends to relatives of spiders, but I’ll let him know when I find my way back just in case.</em>
</p>
<p>Leorio quietly returned his phone to his jacket pocket. </p>
<p>Hisoka was so preoccupied he no longer gave Leorio’s presence any attention, not that he had ever considered Leorio a serious threat. He had devised a use for Koyuki, but he needed more information. So, he cocked his head to the side and asked as innocently as he could possibly manage, </p>
<p>“Why won’t you join the spiders?” </p>
<p>I’d prefer not to be under my brother’s thumb, if I can help it. I think he’d like to keep my existence a secret, but I don’t know for sure. I work better alone, anyway.”</p>
<p> “Has he ever tried to kill you?”</p>
<p>“No, although I have been concerned that he might someday if my existence causes trouble for him. That’s why I don’t tell people my last name. And I know you’re one to cause trouble just for the fun of it, so I especially didn’t want to tell you.”</p>
<p>Hisoka had all the information he needed. He suddenly grabbed her hand and dropped to one knee.</p>
<p>“Marry me, my dearest Koyuki.” </p>
<p>She pulled her hand back almost immediately.</p>
<p>“No! Why would you ask me that?!?”</p>
<p>Hisoka grinned.</p>
<p>“Because Chrollo would have to fight me to see, or eliminate, his precious sister.”</p>
<p>Koyuki didn’t find this a good enough reason to marry Hisoka. In fact, she could think of far more reasons not to marry Hisoka.</p>
<p>“So? What’s in it for me?”</p>
<p>Despite the removal of her hand, Hisoka remained on one knee, arm outstretched to take her hand again if she offered it to him.</p>
<p>“I would protect you from Chrollo. And you could show him that you are independent, show him that you don’t need the spiders.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll pass. I don’t need protecting, and I don’t particularly want to upset him. Plus, he already knows I fine on my own. I have been for years.”</p>
<p>Hisoka finally dropped his own hand and stood up.</p>
<p>“Well, the offer remains if you change your mind. I will always welcome you, even after I defeat Chrollo.”</p>
<p>“Not going to happen. I have one more question, Illu—what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Illumi had sat down on a patch of soft grass and was polishing his needles.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re done now. Good choice, Koyuki. Younger siblings should respect their older siblings. My younger brother, Killua, refuses to heed that lesson.”</p>
<p>He began picking up his pins before continuing, </p>
<p>“Hisoka, I’m going to get rid of the intruder, unless you brought another lover along that I don’t know about.”</p>
<p>“No, be my guest.”</p>
<p>
  <em>SHIT!</em>
</p>
<p>Leorio suddenly realized they were talking about him. He turned to run away but found himself facing the end of a very sharp sword, Koyuki’s sword to be exact. </p>
<p>“Nice try. You should have run off when you had the chance. Get into the clearing.”</p>
<p>She flipped her sword around and gave him a strong push with the hilt, causing Leorio to stumble backwards into the clearing and unceremoniously fall onto his butt at Illumi’s feet. </p>
<p>“Exceptional work, Koyuki.”</p>
<p>Illumi nodded, and Koyuki blushed ever so slightly. Leorio quickly went into defense mode.</p>
<p>“L-Look, I-I, uh, just got lost! I go to the medical school in town, an-and I’m, uh, very lost! I-I thought I could get some directions?”</p>
<p>Leorio hoped that Hisoka and Illumi wouldn’t recognize him. Fortunately, Illumi did not. Unfortunately, Hisoka did.</p>
<p>“Mmmm I see you have more aura than the last time we met. How wonderful.”</p>
<p>Hisoka licked his lips.</p>
<p>“You know this guy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Illumi does, too. He’s one of Killua’s friends.”</p>
<p>This last comment was directed at Illumi as Hisoka realized that he did not recognize Leorio. Hisoka’s words made his aura spike, and his hair began to float. His face, for once, exhibited an emotion: rage. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“KILLUA DOESN’T HAVE ANY FRIENDS.” </strong>
</p>
<p>“Yeaaah, so, I haven’t seen Killua in a long time, and I do have to be getting back to medical school…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know who Killua is, and I don’t care. You’re not leaving.”</p>
<p>Leorio felt Koyuki’s saber on his shoulder. It was so cold that Leorio could have sworn there wasn’t a shirt and a jacket between his shoulder and the blade. </p>
<p>“Now, now, Ko-Ko. He’s not ripe enough to kill. And, Illumi, your brother would never forgive you if you killed his dear companion. It’s simple enough for you to take care of his memories anyhow.”</p>
<p>Illumi appeared to have calmed down somewhat. At least, his hair had returned to its usual straightened state. He sighed,</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>He took a small item out of his pocket and walked toward Leorio.</p>
<p>“Hold on now, what are you going to do to my memories???”</p>
<p>“Stop moving so much. I want to see Illumi work.”</p>
<p>Koyuki’s sword pressed harder into his back.</p>
<p>“This will only take a moment.”</p>
<p>“Wait, no! I can’t forget my friends! I won’t let you!”</p>
<p>Leorio punched his fist into the earth, and it emerged a couple feet in front of him, hitting Illumi square in the jaw. At the same time, he threw his suitcase over his shoulder at Koyuki. In order to dodge it, she had to remove her weapon from his back. Leorio used this opportunity to get up and run away. Hisoka, however, prevented this from happening by throwing one of his cards, which lodged itself in Leorio’s right leg. Leorio fell, cursing in agony, and Hisoka used this opportunity to catch up to him and restrain him with bungee gum. By the time he reached him, Koyuki already had her sword at his neck.</p>
<p>“You’re much riper than I thought, Leorio.”</p>
<p>Koyuki removed her sword from his throat, and Hisoka kicked the now tied-up Leorio in the direction of Illumi.</p>
<p>“Now, Illumi will only alter your memories of the past two hours. While he is quite skilled at hypnosis…”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell him anymore. I don’t reveal my techniques as you do.”</p>
<p>Hisoka shrugged.</p>
<p>“Go ahead. Until we meet again, Leorio.”</p>
<p>Leorio struggled against the bungee gum, to no avail. Illumi leaned over his body and inserted a needle into his head. Leorio immediately went limp. Illumi turned to Hisoka, </p>
<p>“You have to carry him back from wherever he came from. If you had restrained him in the first place, he wouldn’t have hit me.”</p>
<p>“Of course. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to carry him. Care to join me, fiancée?”</p>
<p>“I am not your fiancée, nor will I ever be. I have to get back to Meteor City anyway,”</p>
<p>Koyuki huffed. Hisoka looked at her with mock disapproval.</p>
<p>“No fun.”</p>
<p>Illumi, ignoring Hisoka, continued in his normal business-like fashion,</p>
<p>“I’ll have Hisoka contact you with the meeting location at the beginning of the new year.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Again, it’s been a pleasure to meet you, Illumi Zoldyck.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to working with you, Koyuki Lucifer.”</p>
<p>On this note, the three assassins parted ways. Koyuki began trekking back to Meteor City and Illumi to Kukuroo Mountain. Hisoka carried Leorio back to town and placed his unconscious body on a park bench, carefully placing his suitcase beside him. He slipped Leorio’s phone out of his suit pocket and examined its contents to ensure that he hadn’t recorded any of the conversation he overheard. After determining Leorio truly was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he slipped the phone back into his pocket along with an ace of spades. Hisoka slinked off into the night, fantasizing about winning over Koyuki and battling Chrollo. He was looking forward to their upcoming job. </p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Leorio woke the next morning on the park bench. His body was stiff and sore.</p>
<p>
  <em>How the hell did I end up here?</em>
</p>
<p>Leorio recalled walking down the country lane but had no recollection of anything that happened afterwards. When he stood up, he noticed a deep cut on the back of his right leg. His head was killing him, and he felt a strange pain in his left shoulder. It was only when he returned to his dorm room and removed his shirt that he noticed his shoulder was completely covered in frostbite.</p>
<p>
  <em>What in the world was in those woods? And how did I get away from it?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! Thank you so much for reading! I enjoyed writing this and hope you got at least some enjoyment out of reading it. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be kind. Let me know if this is a story you think I should continue; I originally wrote it as a one-shot, but the ending I chose makes it seem like there could be more! If you wanna connect with me on twitter, you can find me and all my lovely Hunter x Hunter related posts @sailor_cait. Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>